


Sunshine

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Femslash February [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Catty introduces Bratty to the wonders of the sun.





	Sunshine

For a while, Bratty could not understand what was so great about the sun. To her, it was often brighter and hotter than she could stand, and most of the time she preferred to stay indoors.

Catty’s views on the sun were entirely different. She could hardly get enough of it, and in the summer she could often be found on the kitchen floor of the apartment she shared with Bratty, bathing in the warmth and light. This, of course, rather annoyed Bratty when she was trying to walk through that room.

One day, after tripping over Catty for the fifth time, Bratty decided she’d had enough. “Okay, like, do you _have_ to lie right there? Can’t you go do that in our room?” she demanded, hands on hips.

“But the sunshine only comes directly through that window in this place!” Catty cried, gazing at Bratty with sad eyes. “It’s the warmest place in the apartment!”

“I don’t get it. I mean, what’s so great about that? Like, I always get too hot.”

“Well, yeah, outside maybe. But in here it’s like, perfect! Come on and try it with me,” begged Catty, patting the floor beside her.

Bratty sighed, thinking it over. Then she finally sat down in the patch of sunlight next to Catty. “Okay. But if I get hot, I’m leaving, and you’re finding somewhere else to lie down.”

“Fine.”

For a few minutes, the girls lay on the floor together, taking in the sun. Surprisingly, Bratty was slowly beginning to find the warmth alright, even pleasant, the long she lay. Without even realizing it, her eyes closed.

_“Ha!_ I knew you’d love it!”

The voice startled Bratty awake. “What?”

“You’re falling asleep! That’s what the sun makes you do when you’re enjoying it,” Catty explained triumphantly.

Bratty was silent for a bit, trying to find some way to defend herself. Then she laughed in defeat. “Okay, I guess you got me! That was pretty nice.”

“So can I stay here now?”

Bratty sighed. “Yeah, I guess… as long as I can join you!”

Catty kissed her cheek. “You’re always welcome to join me!”


End file.
